The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in the field of medicine. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in deriving medical diagnoses.
Deriving a medical diagnosis for a patient is often an inexact science. That is, rather than initially identifying a particular disease, the process of medical diagnosing often takes on the task of eliminating candidate diseases until a most likely candidate for the particular disease is identified. This process typically focuses on results of a physical examination and lab tests of the patient. However, such traditional diagnostic processes often misdiagnose the disease, with the occasional result of devastating consequences.